


Snowfall

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hidden Images, Landscape, Poetry, Snow, Snowfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief poem about a snowfall and the secrets its flakes hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

_**Snowfall** _

And wafts outside, beyond the steamed glass,  
beyond the thick mist of snowflakes,  
the leaden sky, and it spreads tentative  
upon the cold pearly vault.

Curls of white that unheard knock  
On the transparent walls of the world,  
painting weir dancing landscapes  
on the softened shaped they wrap.

Snow, pale messenger, guardian  
of the secrets of a time long ago  
or maybe of a different universe,  
written inside silence's muffled voice.


End file.
